Invierno Eterno
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Parejas: Kuropika(principal), leopika. Sinopsis: (Universo Alterno, yaoi) Kurapika siempre ha estado enamorado de Leorio, y cuando las cosas entre ellos empiezan a mejorar, Kuroro llega a sus vidas para interponerse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Invierno Eterno**_

**Parejas:** Kuropika(principal), leopika. Y tal vez otras...

**Nota de la historia:** sólo para explicar un poco el sistema escolar (que me base en mi país). Acá estudiamos: 3 años de Kinder, 6 años en la primaria, 3 en la secundaria, 3 de preparatoria o bachillerato y finalmente la universidad.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Advertencias:** Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong> Estar enamorado

Escuela preparatoria Chrollo, un día brillante y normal como cualquier otro.

La vida aquí puede ser grandiosa, a menos que le desagrades al hijo del fundador de Chrollo Company, Kuroro.

Kuroro, tiene 19 años y va en último año. Su padre tiene una cadena de empresas en todo el mundo, desde tiendas departamentales hasta museos. Un niño rico por así decirlo.

Siempre está rodeado por un grupo de personas e incluso algunos los apodamos la araña.

Si llegas a meterte con alguno de ellos o te metes en problemas, ellos harán de tu vida un infierno.

Yo siempre creí que lo peor que podía pasar era ser odiado por uno de ellos, lo que no sabía era que en realidad lo peor era que uno de ellos se enamorara de ti.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, cayendo tranquilamente sobre los cabellos dorados. Poco después la alarma sonó y despertó el chico rubio que dormía en aquella cama.<p>

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos y apagó la alarma. Se bañó, vistió y arreglo. Después de eso desayuno sólo en su apartamento.

Kurapika Kuruta, con 17 años, no tenía familia.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente y él y su hermano menor habían quedado huérfanos.

El cuido de Pairo, lamentablemente murió el año pasado.

A Kurapika no le gustaba hablar de la muerte de Pairo, ya que no había sido un accidente. Alguien tenía la culpa de que el pequeño chico se quitará la vida.

Decidió alejar esos tristes pensamientos de su mente, terminó su desayuno y salió a la calle.

Era primavera y los cerezos dejaban caer sus pétalos sobre los jóvenes estudiantes que caminaban hacia su escuela.

Poco tiempo después de caminar, sus mejores amigos lo alcanzaron.

-¡Buenos días Kurapika!- saludo enérgicamente Gon, iba en primer grado preparatoria y sólo tenía 16 años.

-Hola- saludo Killua, otro de sus queridos amigos. A veces lo hacía enojar y lo molestaba mucho, pero era un amigo fiel. Tenía -al igual que Gon- 16 años.

Y finalmente, la persona que más quería y apreciaba Kurapika... Leorio

-¡Buenos días!- dijo saludando a los tres.

Leorio tenía 19 años y estaba en último grado, cuando saliera de la preparatoria ingresaría a una universidad de medicina, anhelaba ser doctor.

Leorio había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia y siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio. Eran vecinos desde pequeño y aunque al principio se habían llevado pésimo, poco a poco se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

Leorio al igual que Kurapika, había perdido a sus padres. Así que probablemente fuera la persona que más entendía como se sentía.

El último año, tras la muerte de Pairo, él había estado ahí acompañándolo en su dolor y ayudándole a superarlo.

Aún le dolía la muerte de su pequeño hermano, pero Leorio le había ayudado a continuar con su vida.

Desde entonces empezó a sentir que ya no quería a Leorio como un amigo, sino como algo más. Aunque ya había aceptado el hecho de nunca contarle acerca de aquellos sentimientos, ya que estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría.

Además, ambos eran chicos. Era extraño pensar en Leorio de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Va a temblar- anuncio Killua.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Gon con inocencia, aun después de ser un adolescente parecía que él nunca perdería ese lado de su personalidad infantil.

-Porque Leorio se levantó temprano- dijo el peliblanco.

-Es verdad, ¿Y ese milagro?- preguntó el Rubio.

-¡No exageren!- regaño a sus amigos- si he llegado tarde, pero sólo de vez en cuando - dijo con un rubor en su rostro, ya que en realidad siempre llegaba tarde.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te levantaste temprano hoy?- le preguntó Gon

-Am... Por nada en especial, sólo me apeteció- dijo sonrojado...

-De seguro fue a declarársele a alguna chica y lo rechazaron- dijo el peliblanco con una mirada sospechosa.

Leorio comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Así que eso fue- suspiro Killua- no sabes mentir, ¿Quien fue esta vez?

Leorio se puso más y más rojo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Ma... Machi...- tartamudeo en un susurro.

-Eres tonto o ¿Qué?- le preguntó con fastidió el peliblanco- todos saben que Machi es la reina del hielo, nunca le ha concedido una cita a nadie.

-¡Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo!- le gritó furioso...

-Tu dignidad- apuntó Kurapika, aunque en realidad en el interior le dolía, ya era la quinta chica en esta semana a la que Leorio se le declaraba.

-Además, sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntárselo a una chica de la araña, ¿Acaso quieres morir joven?

-No es eso, es sólo que pensé que...- se detuvo a media frase ya que quería decir algo como "no es eso, es sólo que pensé que si salía con alguna chica olvidaría mis sentimientos por Kurapika"

La verdad era que él estaba enamorado de Kurapika desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado por su mejor amigo y que toda su amistad se fuera a la basura, no lo soportaría.

Gon y Killua sabían de estos sentimientos que tenía Leorio por Kurapika y viceversa, y ya habían hablado cientos de veces con ellos para que se declaran, pero ninguno cedía.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases interrumpió su conversación y decidieron mejor correr antes de que se quedarán afuera.

* * *

><p>-Esta vez sí llegaste temprano- dijo Senritsu, su compañera de Clases.<p>

-Sólo por un pelo- dijo Leorio tendiéndose en su pupitre.

Y justo en el momento en que apoyaba la cabeza en él, en el salón entró Kuroro. Acompañado de su novia, Neón Nostrad, o más bien con su novia colgada de un brazo.

-Te quiero- repetía la chica una y otra vez a tal punto que resultaba ser fastidiosa, parecía que Kuroro sólo la aguantaba por ser hija del empresario Light Nostrad, pero todos sabían que en cuanto su familia obtuviera lo que necesitaba de la familia Nostrad la botaría.

-Lo que yo daría por salir con una chica así- pensó Leorio- para así olvidarte, Kurapika- suspiro con pesadez.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy después de clases?- preguntó la chica a su "novio"

-Hoy no puedo- dijo fríamente- tengo cosas que hacer.

La chica suspiro, pero aun así la boba sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo con voz chillona- siempre y cuando me lo compenses.

Kuroro comenzaba a hartarse de ella, pero era necesario para conseguir las empresas Nostrad.

Su padre era una persona brillante y -aunque jugaba sucio- lo admiraba. De hecho en estos momentos, se suponía que su padre estaría engañando a Nostrad para que firmara unos papeles donde declaraba que le entregaba la compañía Nostrad a la Compañía Chrollo.

Así que sólo tenía que aguantarla por unas horas más.

Todos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, incluso algunas chicas que estaban detrás de Kuroro se morían de ganas de ver como terminaba con Neon.

* * *

><p><em>Hora de estudio<em>

Kurapika estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su asiento, y repasando algunas notas. Pero una voz interrumpió sus estudios.

-Kurapika- dijo Shalnark, uno de sus compañeros- ¿podrías llevar esto a la sala de profesores?- pidió entregándole unas hojas a Kurapika- estoy un poco ocupado, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

Kurapika asintió, y así el otro chico se alejó, contento por la ayuda que recibía.

Kurapika tomó las hojas de su pupitre y salió del salón, en dirección a la sala de profesores. Sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido por un cúmulo de estudiantes, que observaban algo o a alguien.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú me amas y yo te amo, por eso debemos estar juntos mi amor- dijo con inseguridad Neon, pero Kuroro se rió.

-No sé de qué hablas- le dijo cruelmente- yo no te amo y ya no te necesito.

Y sin más, se alejó de la chica. Dejándola completamente desconsolada y llorando.

Kuroro caminó en dirección a Kurapika y paso a su lado. Kurapika lo odiaba, siempre le hacía lo mismo a las chicas con las que salía. Obtenía lo que quería de ellas y después las desechaba como muñecas de trapo, también por su culpa, Pairo murió.

Si hubiese podido, le habría golpeado justo enfrente de todos. Pero en ese momento vio a Leorio quien meneó la cabeza como diciéndole "no lo hagas"

Esa expresión, hizo que se calmara y camino en dirección a Leorio.

-Gracias- le susurro a su amigo con una sonrisa y reanudo su camino a la sala de profesores.

* * *

><p>Hora del almuerzo...<p>

Neón lloraba desconsoladamente frente a su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Killua suspiro:- te dije que no salieras con él, todos saben que así trata a las chicas- le dijo con algo de furia.

-Pero... Pero...- dijo Neon entre sollozos- creí que me amaba y que conmigo... Sería diferente.

-Pues no fue así- le recriminó el peliblanco y la chica volvió a romper en llanto.

-Killua, no tenías por qué ser tan cruel- le regañó Gon- ya fue suficiente con lo que tuvo que pasar...

-Gon tiene razón- secundó Leorio, dándole un pañuelo a la chica- además no es su culpa, él sí que sabe cómo mentir. Cualquiera hubiera caído.

-¿Cómo Pairo?- susurro Senritsu con tristeza.

-¿Quién es Pairo?- preguntó la peli azul.

Se vieron unos a otros, sin saber si contarle a Neon "ese" asunto o no. Pero ya que no estaba Kurapika, decidieron hacerlo ya que al menos ella no había terminado como Pairo.

Pairo era el hermano menor de Kurapika, así que de vez en cuando cruzaba de la sección secundaria a la sección de bachillerato para hablar con él.

Desafortunadamente para Pairo, en una de esas ocasiones conoció a Kuroro y se enamoró de él.

Nunca se lo contó a Kurapika, porque sabía que no aprobaba a un sujeto como Kuroro. Pero él no podía evitar estar enamorado.

Kuroro sabía que el pequeño chico estaba enamorado de él, así que lo sedujo, se divirtió un rato con él y después lo humillo públicamente, sólo que peor que Neon.

Lo expuso como un chico Gay frente a toda la escuela y secciones. Recibió muchas burlas por parte de sus compañeros y compañeras. Al final terminó suicidándose.

Neón se quedó helada, ya que nunca se imaginó que Kuroro sería capaz de algo así de cruel. Pero así fueron las cosas.

Le pidieron a la chica no hablar del asunto frente a Kurapika, ya que el tema era muy delicado para él.

-Leorio, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le pidió el Rubio y ambos caminaron a un lugar más privado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

Kurapika estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, quería hacerlo, quería dejarlos salir.

Estaba decidido a contárselo a Leorio, aunque tuviera tanto miedo.

-Leorio, yo quiero decirte...- pero antes de que pudiera continuar la alarma de sismo comenzó a sonar y todos los alumnos evacuaban el edificio.

-Habrá tiempo más tarde- dijo Leorio tomándolo de la mano- salgamos de aquí.

Kurapika lo siguió, aún con su mano entrelazada con la suya.

* * *

><p><em>Después de la escuela<em>

Usualmente Kurapika se iba a casa con Leorio, pero ese día tendría una entrevista para conseguir una beca en la universidad de medicina y Gon y Killua tenían entrenamiento, así que decidió pasar la tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela, haciendo tarea y lo que más le gustaba, leer.

Kurapika suspiro, al final no había podido decirle a Leorio que lo amaba. En cada oportunidad que tuvo, algo o alguien lo interrumpieron.

Suspiro una vez más y comenzó su lectura.

Kuroro no era ningún tonto, sabía que las chicas que lo perseguían lo querían por su apariencia, dinero o fama. Así que pensó que ya que ellas lo usaban, él también las usaría.

No le gustaba estar en casa, se aburría demasiado. Así que decidió pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca, que siempre estaba vacía.

Parcia que los alumnos eran muy idiotas, o al menos a su forma de verlos. Tenían una biblioteca estupenda, pero sólo la usaban para hacer tareas y no para otra cosa. No les interesaba la lectura, quizá excepto uno que otro.

Cuando entró habían unos cuanto estudiantes haciendo tarea, durmiendo o besándose. Lo que llamó su atención fue el chico pelirrubio cerca de la ventana.

La ventana estaba un poco abierta y dejaba entrar una pequeña brisa, su cabello dorado se movía con el viento. Sus ojos estaban pegados al loro que leía y una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

Kuroro observó al joven durante un rato, mientras leía. Y recordó que en el pasillo lo había visto, cuando terminó con neón.

Ese chico lo miraba con hostilidad, le sorprendió un poco ya que usualmente lo ven con miedo. Parecía que él no le temía.

-Interesante- pensó con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de semana, en el parque...<em>

Habían decidido hacer un picnic bajo los árboles de cerezo, pero por alguna extraña razón -o quizás no tanto- Gon y Killua no se presentaron, dejándolos a solas.

Pero ya estaban ahí, y pensaban que sería una lástima desperdiciar el picnic. Así que se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, conversando animadamente y como siempre solían hacer.

Kurapika se sentía relajado alrededor de Leorio y aunque a veces discutieran, la mayor parte del tiempo de la pasaban bien juntos.

-Compre esto en una librería- dijo entregándole un libro a Leorio- pensé que te sería útil.

Era un libro sobre medicina. Leorio sonrió por el regalo que le había hecho su amigo.

-Gracias, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Es verdad, pero quería hacerlo- le dijo- desde que murieron mis padres, siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme. Incluso cuando murió Pairo, te quedaste toda la noche conmigo escuchándome. Sentía que debía pagarte lo de alguna forma- terminó de decir, un poco sonrojado.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Si Kurapika supiera que ya se lo había pagado con cada segundo que pasaba con él, que daría lo que fuera por que lo quisiera más que como amigo.

-Leorio- empezó a decir en un susurro, su corazón se agitaba de miedo y ansiedad, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sentía un nudo en la garganta- yo he querido decirte... Desde hace mucho que...- suspiro buscando valor, sólo tenía que decirlo- tú me gustas mucho...- terminó de decir y cerró sus ojos, no quería ver la expresión de Leorio. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Asqueado? ¿Horrorizado? ¿Se reiría?

Entonces sintió que unas manos se posaban en sus mejillas, acercándolo y lo besó. Kurapika abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, Leorio lo estaba besando.

Después de ese pequeño contacto, se dejó llevar por el dulce y suave beso de Leorio. Y poco a poco se profundizo más y más. Kurapika deseaba a Leorio desde hace mucho y Leorio lo deseaba a él. Amaba su pálida piel, sus hermosos ojos y esos finos labios.

Se separaron para tomar aire y ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Kurapika, tú me has gustado desde siempre- empezó a decir Leorio entre risas de alegría- quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazarás- se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

Kurapika estaba atónito, pero después sonrió, aliviado de que todo hubiera salido tan bien.

Leorio se acercó y una vez más se besaron apasionadamente, sin saber que alguien los observaba a la distancia, tomando fotos.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Togashi-sensei. Este fic está hecho con propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucrativos.

Advertencias: puede tener contenido Shounen ai y Yaoi.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: La rosa<p>

Sus besos... Sus labios sobre los suyos... Su piel tan suave...

Cuando despertó, fue en lo primero que pensó, ¿había sido un sueño?

Sonrió al recordar que no lo fue, en verdad había pasado. Finalmente estaría con la persona a la que más había amado en todos estos años.

Todavía era temprano, y aún así se levantó con mucha energía y entusiasmo. Quería verlo cuanto antes.

.

Kurapika suspiro por enésima vez en la mañana, aún no podía creer que Leorio no lo había rechazado. Se sentía como entre nubes y las mariposas en su estómago no desaparecían. Y cada vez que recordaba como lo había besado con tanta dulzura y cariño, sus mejillas se coloraban y sonreía.

Escuchó como la puerta de su casa se abría, era Leorio. Hace un tiempo le había dado una copia de la llave de su casa, fue más por insistencia de Leorio. Tal vez porque creía que Kurapika cometería tal tontería de suicidarse como su hermano. Pero no, él no lo haría. No sin antes hacerle pagar a Kuroro por lo que le había hecho a Pairo.

Un beso en la mejilla hizo olvidarse de ese "engreído bastardo" -según los términos de Kurapika- y se sonrojó.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Leorio, un poco preocupado. Kurapika estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Sí, lo estoy.- dijo haciendo una pausa para apagar el fuego de la sartén con huevos y tocino, sirviéndole un plato a Leorio.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó Leorio.

-Mañana es 22 de Febrero- mencionó, no necesitaba decir más para que Leorio entendiera. Era el cumpleaños de Pairo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó y Kurapika asintió. Después, se sentó con Leorio a comer el desayuno.

.

-Pareces muy feliz hoy- mencionó Neón, al ver entrar a Leorio en el aula.

-¿tú crees?- dijo inocentemente, aunque su rostro mostraba que estaba completamente feliz.

-¡Si! No quitas esa boba sonrisa de tu cara- dijo apuntando a su rostro- así que cuenta, ¿qué paso?

-Nada en especial, sólo es un día maravilloso ¿No crees?

-No, no lo es. Vamos a tener tres exámenes, por si no lo recordabas.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Leorio, totalmente sorprendido.

-No estudiaste, ¿verdad?- Neón no necesitaba una respuesta, ya que inmediatamente Leorio saco sus cuadernos y trato de memorizar todo lo que pudo.

Leorio estaba tan preocupado por los exámenes que no prestó atención a la persona que lo miraba de lejos.

Kuroro miraba las fotos y luego al chico en su clase. Obviamente eran el mismo, lo que le sorprendió fue que estaba saliendo con el chico rubio que vio en la biblioteca la otra vez.

Desde qué lo había visto sintió curiosidad por el Rubio, así que le pidió a uno de sus compañeros más fiables que investigara sobre él.

Kurapika Kuruta, un alumno becado y de excelencia académica. Pero lo más impresionante, fue descubrir que era el hermano mayor de Pairo.

Cuando lo vio en la biblioteca había pensado que tenía cierto parecido con Pairo, y ahora sabía por qué.

-Seguramente me odia- pensó mientras veía la imagen- después de todo, fui quien causo la muerte de su hermano.

Kuroro rompió las fotos, su curiosidad había sido saciada, así que ya no le interesaba saber más.

.

La mañana siguiente, Leorio lo acompaño a visitar la tumba de su hermano, antes de ir a la escuela.

Kurapika llevaba un ramo de flores frescas para poner en la tumba de su hermano. Aún sintiendo tristeza y enojo, porque su hermano ya no crecería.

Si estuviera vivo, estaría con Gon y Killua, en su salón. Pero eso nunca pasaría. Nunca conocería alguna chica de la cual enamorarse, nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos. No iría a la universidad, ni cumpliría ninguno de sus sueños.

Había perdido toda oportunidad de tener felicidad y todo era por culpa de él.

Sintió una mano sobre la suya, tomándola con cariño. Y no la dejo ir. Lo necesitaba más ahora que nunca.

Caminaron juntos, mano a mano, hasta que llegaron al cementerio.

Kurapika se sorprendió al ver una rosa de Julieta sobre la tumba de su hermano.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- se preguntó. La rosa de Julieta era muy rara, por no decir cara. Y que de hecho, era la flor favorita de Pairo.

-Tal vez Gon o Killua la trajeron- dijo Leorio. Bien, eso podía ser muy posible, después de todo, Gon con sus encantos sería capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, y Killua podría haberla comprado también, su familia era rica, así que una flor no sería problema para él.

Kurapika sonrió, esos chicos apreciaban tanto a Pairo como a otro hermano, que de hecho no le sorprendía que hubiesen hecho algo así por él.

Kurapika tomó la rosa y la puso en el centro de su ramo. Resaltaba y parecía que esa solitaria flor, ahora tenía un hogar. Puso el ramo sobre la tumba, y por alguna razón, esa rosa le trajo paz.

Todo estaría bien ahora, ya era tiempo de seguir adelante.

.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-Sí, lo estoy. Ya es tiempo.

-No te arrepentirás cuando estemos a mitad de terminar, ¿verdad?

-No, estoy seguro de mi decisión.

-Entonces, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

Kurapika miro a la habitación, con la ropa regada por el piso. La cama un poco desatendida y libros por todas partes.

-Bien- suspiró- toda la ropa irá en cajas para donar. Igual que los muebles.

-Entonces- dijo Leorio- comenzare por bajar este escritorio- y empezó a sacar todas las cosas que habían dentro y las puso dentro de una caja.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto.

-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos- dijo con una sonrisa y después dijo- corrección, para eso están las parejas.

Kurapika se sonrojó.

-¡Nosotros empacaremos la ropa en cajas!- anuncio Gon tomando algunas prendas y metiéndolas en cajas.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres deshacerte de sus cosas? Era tu hermano, ¿no vas a echarlas de menos?- le preguntó Killua, mientras comenzaba a ayudar a Gon.

-Él ya está muerto, y aunque conserve sus cosas él no regresara. Es mejor así- dijo con un suspiro- conservare algunas cosas, pero la mayoría se tienen que ir. Sé que él apoyaría mi decisión.

Los demás no dijeron nada más y siguieron con sus tareas. Kurapika revisaba las cosas que conservaría, algunos libros, fotos y un peluche al cual Pairo apreciaba mucho.

En ese momento mientras él y Leorio movían un armario, Kurapika se encontró un cuaderno grueso. Lo reconocía. Era un diario. Su padre se lo había dado a Pairo desde que supo que deseaba convertirse en escritor.

Kurapika tomó el diario y lo abrió. Miro a las páginas hasta que una en especial llamó su atención.

.

Querido diario:

Hoy me paso algo muy raro, pero muy bueno. ¿Recuerdas al chico mayor del que te había hablado? el que dio el discurso de apertura a los estudiantes. La verdad es que desde ese día he sentido algo de admiración por él. Y de hecho, hoy, mientras buscaba a mi hermano mayor, me lo encontré.

Fue muy amable conmigo, y se ofreció a ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano.

Mientras lo buscábamos, hablamos de varias cosas y tenemos mucho en común.

A él también le fascina leer. Y varios de sus escritores favoritos, también son los míos. Hablamos de otras cosas, y a pesar de ser alguien mayor que yo, me escuchó todo el tiempo. Generalmente los chicos de otros grados ignoran a los de menores grados, pero él no lo hizo. Además su compañía fue agradable.

Pienso que es una buena persona, y puede que esto suene raro, pero creo que me gusta.

Espero verlo pronto otra vez y saber más sobre él.

.

El camión de mudanzas estaba listo para partir, llevándose así las cosas a un orfanato donde otros niños le darían gran utilidad a las cosas del hermano de Kurapika.

Leorio miro el camión mientras se marchaba.

-Bueno- anuncio Killua- nosotros también debemos irnos. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-¡Adiós Leorio!- anuncio Gon y comenzó una carrera con Killua.

Leorio regreso al interior de la casa, donde Kurapika estaba.

La habitación que era de Pairo, ahora estaba completamente vacía. Kurapika estaba en el suelo, descansando.

Leorio se acercó y se recostó junto a él.

-Si duermes aquí, te resfriaras- le mencionó.

-Lo mismo te digo- le respondió.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, todo el día Kurapika había estado algo alterado. Y sabía que no podía ser por donar las cosas de Pairo, ya que había sido su decisión propia.

-Encontré su diario- dijo en un susurro- escribió del día en que lo conoció...

Leorio lo escucho, palabra por palabra.

-Cuando lo leí supe que en verdad lo quería, y a pesar de ello, el sólo lo humillo.- dijo con rabia en su voz- Pairo murió por su culpa y no le importó. Lo olvidó como si nada.

Leorio suspiro, no sabía que decir para consolarlo. Sólo se quedó ahí, escuchándolo.

Finalmente cuando Kurapika término de expresar todo su odio y rencor contra Kuroro, Leorio se sentó y lo miro a los ojos.

-Si Pairo estuviera aquí- comenzó- sé que te diría que no desperdicies tu vida odiando a alguien que no vale la pena. - dijo acercándose y besando su frente- Sé que te diría que te olvidaras del asunto - dijo, besando sus mejillas - y que fueras feliz. - término de decir mientras besaba sus labios.

Kurapika sonrió e hizo rodar sus ojos. Se quitó de encima a Leorio y se sentó.

-No dejes que te afecte, se hacen locuras por amor. Y a pesar de todo, pienso que nunca se arrepentiría de lo que hizo.

Kurapika suspiro y dijo:- aún así, seguiré odiándolo.

-Terco- le espetó Leorio y Kurapika sonrió.

-Sólo cállate y bésame otra vez.

Y lo hizo.

.

Bien, en estos momentos se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a Leorio. Ahora estaba atascado con Kuroro, todo por culpa de sus impulsos.

Al día siguiente, durante su clase de deportes había visto a Kuroro con su grupo de amigos, sonriendo.

Kurapika no soportaba ver su arrogante cara, mientras que su hermano estaba muerto.

Algo se apoderó de él, y sólo se lanzó a Kuroro, golpeándolo con furia. Claro que Kuroro no le dejo las cosas fáciles y se defendió.

Al final, llegaron los profesores a separarlos y ahora estaba castigado junto con él. Tenían que limpiar el almacén, ordenar el equipo, entre otras cosas.

Estaba molesto porque estaba castigado, y lo peor era que parecía que a Kuroro no le afectaba ni en lo más mínimo.

Kuroro estaba haciendo su parte del castigo y empezaba a cansarse de las miradas de reproche de Kurapika. Bueno no lo culpaba, tenía muchas razones para odiarlo. Sólo que nunca se imaginó que tendría las agallas para atacarlo de esa forma y mucho menos de que pudiera hacerle daño, fueron daños menores pero había otros que no habían logrado ni la mitad de lo que Kurapika le había hecho.

Kuroro suspiro y lo miro.

-¡¿Qué?!- le gritó

-Si tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo.- se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara escuchar sus quejas.

-¡Te odio!

-Lo sé- dijo Kuroro.

Kurapika comenzó a reír con desprecio en su voz: -no lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedes tratar a la gente así? Cómo si te importara y después, sólo los dejas...

-Si esperas una disculpa por lo de tu hermano- lo interrumpió- olvídalo, no recibirás ninguna.

Kurapika lo miro con mayor odio y desprecio. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y Kuroro lo observo, maravillado por como sus ojos cambiaron de color drásticamente. Parecía que el chico estaba a punto de atacarlo de nuevo, pero estaba preparado en cualquier caso.

-¿Esto es lo que el querría?- le preguntó- ¿que su hermano se convirtiera en asesino?

Kuroro le sonrió burlonamente, porque sabía que tenía la razón.

-Un día de estos, haré que te arrepientas por lo que hiciste.

Kuroro le dio otra de sus sonrisas escépticas y después lo ignoró. Siguió encargándose de su parte del trabajo. Kurapika seguía dándole esas miradas mortales, pero eso sólo lo entretenía aún más.

-Tal vez, es más interesante de lo que pensé.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Togashi-sensei.

Advertencias: puede tener contenido Shounen ai y Yaoi.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Oportunidades<p>

El mes estaba terminando, se había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kurapika caminaba con Leorio, acababan de salir de la escuela. Leorio iría a su trabajo a medio tiempo en una farmacia, mientras que Kurapika iría a la biblioteca. Mensualmente, Kurapika recibía algo de la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres, sin embargo un poco de dinero extra era bien recibido. Además, tenía algo de tiempo libre.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?- le preguntó Kurapika.

-Bueno...- dijo Leorio riéndose- creo que lo hice bien.

-¿A donde irás si no eres aceptado?- le preguntó Kurapika.

-Bueno...- dijo Leorio de manera insegura- tal vez a la universidad de Hamlock y a la universidad del pacífico.

-¿Eh? Pero si esas universidades están lejos, además son carísimas.

-De eso te quería hablar...- empezó a decir Leorio, triste- esas universidades me han ofrecido becas completas, además sus campus cuentan con dormitorios privados...

Leorio no necesitaba decirle más, Kurapika sabía que eran excelentes universidades y era una oportunidad única para Leorio. Pero aún así, le entristecía saber que se iría, justo cuando las cosas entre ellos mejoraban.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda, que hace que el chico casi caiga- no pongas esa cara. Es sólo si la UNM no me acepta, y estoy seguro de que entraré. - le dijo guiñando le un ojo.

Kurapika suspiro, sabía que la UNM tenía muy pocas vacantes, las probabilidades de que Leorio fuera aceptado eran de un 15% si no es que menos. Aún así, le hacía feliz saber que Leorio trataba de animarlo.

-Debes ir.- le dijo el rubio, deteniéndose.

-Pero...

-Y yo te alcanzare el próximo año- le interrumpió- si a alguien como tu le dieron una beca completa, es seguro que a mi también me la darán.

-¡Oye! ¡No me subestimes!- dijo riendo- cuando me propongo algo, lo consigo.

-Lo sé. Tal vez sea tu única cualidad.

-Y la tuya es ser un sabelotodo fastidioso.

Después de esas palabras, no dijeron más. No necesitaban nada más, sólo estar el uno con el otro.

* * *

><p>Ese... Sujeto...<p>

En verdad, ¡¿no lo podía dejar en paz ni un sólo momento?!

Desde que le rompió la nariz a Kuroro, había tratado de evitarlo, pero parecía que mientras más lo evitaba, más se aparecía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se preguntó. Mientas acomodaba los libros en los estantes con cierta ira- Incluso aquí, tienes que venir a fastidiar.- pensó, ya que cierto pelinegro estaba en la biblioteca donde trabajaba, leyendo en una de las mesas del lugar.

De todos los lugares donde podía estar, ¿porqué aquí?

Siguió acomodando libros, mientras trataba de frenar sus sentimientos. Más que nada, por los pobres libros que no tenían la culpa de nada.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, terminarás haciendo que un estante te caiga encima- le advirtió una voz grave y desagradable.

Kurapika decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kuroro al Rubio, quien lo volvió a ignorar y siguió con su trabajo.

No sabía porqué, pero a Kuroro le gustaba mucho molestarlo. Así que queriendo sacar lo peor de Kurapika dijo:

-Primero me golpeas, ¿y ahora me acosas? debo de gustarte mucho- término de decir acorralando lo en una esquina y con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

Kurapika bufó con desprecio:- simplemente trabajo aquí, yo nunca podría enamorarme de alguien tan despreciable como tú.- dijo y empujó groseramente a Kuroro para que se apartara de su camino.

-No, claro que no. Es por eso que sales con el médico a ser.- dijo despreocupadamente.

Kurapika se detuvo y lo miro boquiabierto:- ¿cómo es que tú sabes eso?

-Bueno, yo sólo sé cosas- le respondió mientras se apoyaba en uno de los estantes.

-Dices que yo te acoso, y quien es el que "sabe cosas" que no debería- dijo Kurapika mientras hacia las comillas en el aire.

-Bueno, ustedes tampoco están siendo muy discretos que digamos- dijo Kuroro y saco de su bolsillo una foto que le mostró al Rubio. Era del día en que se le declaró a Leorio, su primer beso.

Las mejillas de Kurapika se coloraron de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo Kurapika, sin entender a donde iba todo esto.

-Nada. Realmente no me importa, pero a ti debería importarte por su bien. Ya sabes a qué me refiero, los rumores vuelan. Y no creo que los directores de las universidades a las que aplicó tu amigo, estén felices de saber que está involucrado en algún tipo de escándalo.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- le preguntó con irritación. Pero Kuroro sólo se rió.

-Sólo es una advertencia- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Después de eso Kuroro tomó un libro que Kurapika tenía en la mano y se fue por donde vino.

Dejando a Kurapika completamente confundido, ¿por qué?...

* * *

><p>Después de lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, Kurapika no deseaba ver a Kuroro ni en pintura.<p>

-Ese desgraciado... Ególatra y...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mientras llegaba a una tumba en un cementerio- ¿Qué viste en él, Pairo?- se preguntó, o más bien a su hermano.

Cuando llegó a la tumba, observo que había otra rosa de Julieta. Fresca y hermosa. Kurapika miro la rosa, cómo es que esta rosa seguía apareciendo.

-Oh, Kurapika- dijo un viejo mirando al muchacho que venía a la tumba- no te había visto por aquí desde que tu hermano falleció.

-Lo sé- le respondió al guardia del cementerio- no había tenido el valor para venir a verlo, sentí que le fallé como hermano.

El viejo sonrió:- no digas eso, pienso que fuiste un buen hermano mayor, sus padres estarían orgullosos de ambos.

-Tanaka-san, ¿sabe quién dejo esto?- le preguntó, refiriéndose a la rosa.

-Oh si, ha venido cada tercer día a cambiarla- dijo el hombre sonriendo- es un joven de cabello negro, ¿lo conoces? Es muy agradable.

-Debe ser Gon- le respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Parece un buen muchacho y pienso que le tenía un gran aprecio a tu hermano para venir casi a diario- sonrió el anciano.

-Sí, Gon le quería como a un hermano.

-Al menos, su tumba nunca será olvidada como tantas otras que he cuidado.

-Si.- sonrió Kurapika. Esas rosas no sólo eran un regalo para Pairo, también lo eran para él.

* * *

><p>Querido diario:<p>

El día de hoy lo vi otra vez. Un grupo de chicos me estaba molestando, no sé por qué lo hacen. Yo nunca les hice nada malo. Pero eso no los detuvo, tomaron mi mochila y comenzaron a sacar cosas y a aventarlas por la ventana.

Pero en ese momento iba pasando Kuroro y me defendió de ellos. De hecho, por poco y los golpea. Le pedí que no lo hiciera y me hizo caso, aunque los amenazo. Me preguntó por qué no me había defendido, y le he dicho que nunca he estado a favor de la violencia. Además, sólo eran unas bromas infantiles, no tenían caso.

Se enfadó conmigo y me dijo "por eso es que te molestan, sé un hombre y defiéndete"

Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, no me gusta herir a otros ni causar problemas. Aún así, gracias a lo que hizo me han dejado en paz.

Me hace feliz el saber que se preocupa por mí, aunque sea un poco.

He intentado decirle a Kurapika acerca de lo que siento por Kuroro, pero cada vez que empiezo a hablar de él se molesta. Creo que no le agrada y no le da una oportunidad.

Desearía que lo conociera más y se diera cuenta que no es el chico que aparenta ser. Es mucho más amable y considerado de lo que parece.

Si tan sólo le diera una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>-¿Un viaje al extranjero?<p>

-Así es- le sonrió el director- es para los dos mejores promedios de cada escuela. Les imparten un curso avanzado de inglés y un curso sobre la carrera que desean estudiar. Después se les hace un examen y la mejor calificación obtiene una beca completa para la Real academia de estudios avanzados. Es una oportunidad única y te siguieron que la aproveches, Kurapika.

-Pero a mí me falta todavía un año y medio para terminar la preparatoria, y no sé si quiero estudiar en el extranjero.

-Bueno eso no es problema, ellos te guardarán tu vacante, si consigues la beca. De cualquier forma, te recomiendo que lo intentes, no pierdes nada y puedes decidir más adelante si deseas inscribirte o no.

Kurapika miro inseguro al director.

-Sólo piénsalo, puedes decirme la próxima semana si irás o no. El viaje es en Abril. Aún tienes tiempo.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurapika y se despidió educadamente.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron sus amigos al unísono, después de enterarse del viaje al extranjero.<p>

-¡Estás loco! ¡Por supuesto que debes ir!- grito Leorio- ¡Es una gran oportunidad de conocer el extranjero!

-¡Cierto!- apoyo Gon

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos- le dijo gentilmente Senritsu- además si consigues la beca irás a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo.

-Sí, pero eso realmente no me interesa.- dijo Kurapika, restándole importancia al asunto- yo sólo quiero estar con mis amigos- agregó mentalmente.

-Deberías ir- le dijo Killua- tal como dijo el director, no pierdes nada con ir. Y no es como si aunque ganaras la beca tuvieras que ir, tú puedes elegir. Además es un viaje gratis, deberías aprovecharlo.

Gon y Leorio asintieron animadamente, ambos emocionados por la idea del viaje.

-Supongo que si- suspiro- iré.

Si iba a ese viaje, nada malo podía pasar ¿o sí?


	4. Nota de autor

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Por razones de trabajo/escuela/Familia etc etc etc, dejare de actualizar mis fanfics en esta pagina, de ahora en adelante actualizare en la pagina de wattpad, ya que esto me facilita y agiliza el publicar los fanfics y ya que ahora cuento con menos tiempo que antes es por ello que mis historias las actualizare en dicha pagina. Mi nombre de usuario en wattpad es Katnisskuruta089.

Gracias por su paciencia y comprension.

SALUDOS :D


End file.
